


Just another legend.

by Raveniscool01



Category: My OC - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: This is a story that me and my brother came up with, hope you like it. A young orphan boy named Leon finally gets adopted by a mysterious man named jack, and he soon realizes that nothing will ever be the same again.





	Just another legend.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh its not over, by a long shot this is just the beginning I've got way more coming after this, and I hoped you like just another legend.

I'm Leon I'm seven years old, and I live in saint asonias orphanage, it's a run down old cesspool on the edge of town ran by a bunch of nuns, I've been here ever since I could remember; they never told me much about my parents, just that they had no choice but to give me up and all they left me with was this weird looking diamond necklace that I wear around my neck. I don't have any friends here really, the only friend i ever had got adopted a couple years back, ever since then I've been alone; hoping that I would get adopted by someone, but I'm starting to lose hope on that ever happening. Just then as Leon continued to write in his journal; the door to his room busted open, alright everyone into the hallway now, ms.Sally, the owner of the orphanage demanded. Whenever she told us to line up in the hallway it almost certainly meant that someone was here to adopt one of them, this made Leon extremely excited; it made them all excited it could be their chance to get out of that crappy orphanage and move into a much nicer place, with a nicer family. 

Leon had been through this same song and dance for years now, and each time he just kept praying that this would finally be his day to be adopted. So he stood up straight and fixed his long blonde hair, and tried to look as presentable as he could. As he stood there, he watched the nuns bring a very tall slim and pale man into the hallway, the man was a bit creepy looking; he was dressed in red from head to toe, and wore a bright red top hat with a monocle in his left eye with long black hair and long fingers, creepy or not; this guy looked like he was rich, and Leon hoped he could get chosen by him; kinda like he did with everyone else who ever came through the orphanage.

As they began to walk him through to see all of the children; the strange man paid no mind to hardly any of them, until he made his way to Leon and stopped; he looked at Leon as if he was the one he had been looking for, he slowly kneeled down to Leon's level and looked him over once more before finally speaking, hello young man; what is your name, the creepy man asked, I'm Leon sir; nice to meet you, hello Leon my name is jack, how old are you, the man asked smiling, I'm seven years old sir, Leon said trying to sound as polite as he could, hmm I like you Leon, you seem like a nice boy, he said kindly before motioning to a nun to walk over. Leon couldn't believe it, was this guy actually going to adopt him. Yes sir, the nun asked, I think I'm going to go with my new friend Leon here, jack said standing back up, oh excellent; he's been here for a long time, now if you'll both just follow me we'll do some paper work and you two can be on your way, she said walking them both to her office. Leon couldn't believe it, this guy actually wanted to adopt him; this was crazy, it's something that he had been praying for, for years and now its finally coming true. 

As the final papers were signed the nun looked at Leon one more time and bidded him goodbye, well Leon your finally being adopted like you've always wanted, yeah I'm so happy, Leon said starting to jump up and down from excitement, well I bid you farewell then leon, may god be with you, the nun waved as Leon and jack walked out of the orphanage. As they walked out Leon saw a long and fancy looking limo out front with a butler standing in front of it waiting to greet them, whoa is this your car, he asked his new parent jack, oh yes one of them, he said opening the door for Leon to get in, one of them!!!, Leon said shocked by how rich this guy seemed. Yes there our others at my manor; jack said getting in and closing the door.

As they drove away from the orphanage jack reached for a wine glass that was filled with some sort of red liquid, and began to drink from it, and whenever he did Leon noticed two huge fangs grow from his mouth, holy crap you have fangs, Leon said growing a little uneasy by what had just happened, yes of course I do; I am a vampire after all, jack said wiping the red liquid that appeared to be blood from his mouth. Oh my god did you adopt me so you could eat me, leon said gripping the leather seats in horror, why heavens no; I own my own blood bank, I don't need to eat anyone I have unlimited access to blood, jack said taking another sip of his glass of blood. So you promise you won't eat me, Leon said still scared of his new fang faced parent, you have my word Leon; I would never do that to you, jack said tussling his hair, well okay then, Leon said sitting back and attempting to regain his bearings, but just then he heard beating and banging coming from the trunk and even a muffeled voice, ahhh, is that one if your victims, Leon said getting scared again. No that's just a bounty i picked up before I came and adopted you, jack said with a smile on his face, wait your a bounty hunter too!!!, leon said extremely surprised by all this. Well yeah how else could I afford this limo and all the other stuff I've got, I thought you owned your own blood bank, Leon asked beginning to get overwhelmed by all this, oh I do; but to be honest with you bounty hunting brings in the most money. 

So let me get this straight, your a bounty hunting vampire that owns his own blood bank and is rich. Yeah it's crazy huh, jack said pouring himself another glass of blood, well I've gotta ask why did you pick me back at the orphanage, Leon said looking a bit confused. Well it's simple really, you looked like a nice and respectful young boy, and I figured you would love to get to leave that dump, jack said not taking his eyes off of Leon's diamond necklace, yeah well your kinda right, it always had been my dream to get adopted by a nice family, Leon told jack with a smile on his face. Well I'm glad I could help you with that my boy, I had always wanted a child of my own but at the moment im not in a relationship, so I didn't mind adopting, and now that your with me your going to live a good life. I have plenty of money to buy you what ever you want and plenty of maids and butlers to help take care of you and see to it that you stay comfortable, and I'll even teach you the ways of Martial arts to defend yourself, and who knows if you get strong enough I'll start letting you go after some Bounty's on your own, jack said happily. Wow!!!, that sounds awesome, Leon said with the biggest grin on his face, so where do you live, Leon asked curiously, oh I think we're about to be there now, jack said looking out of the limousine window.

As the limo pulled up to a huge gate Leon looked out the window and was shocked to see how big his knew home was; it was a multiple story spooky looking mansion with gargoyle statues guarding it, whoa this place is huge, Leon said as his jaw dropped, you really think so; I didn't think it was big enough when I first had it built, jack said clearly not as impressed as Leon was with the house, are you kidding this is the biggest house I've ever seen, Leon said excitedly, I can't wait to see the inside. Well how about we go see it now, jack said as he signaled to the driver to open the door for them. As they exited the limo all of jacks servants greeted him and Leon, this is Leon; my new son, treat him as if you would treat me, jack said bluntly to all of his servants. May I take your bags master Leon, one of the butlers asked politely, oh sure, Leon said handing the bag over, go and put his bags in his new room if you would be so kind, jack asked his butler, yes sir, right away sir, the butler said walking away. Let me give you the grand tour Leon, jack said walking him through the huge double doors that led into the even bigger house, jack this place is awesome, Leon said awestruck even more by the inside of the house than the outside, yes and nothing is off limits to you, everything you want you will have, now let's go and take a look at your room, jack said walking him up a long and winding flight of stairs, and through a long hallway with about ten different rooms down it, and eventually they arrived at the last door in the hallway and as jack turned the knob and opened it, Leon was amazed by all the stuff that was inside of it waiting for him; a brand new ps4, and a huge stack of games; a huge plazma screen TV; a closet full of nice new clothes, a guitar, and one of the most comfortable looking beds he had ever seen in his life. 

All of this is yours Leon, and we have many of other things tondo around here like, a game room downstairs, and a theater, and of course the dojo in the back; we'll be spending a lot of time down there during your martial arts training. Wow I'm so grateful jack; this place is awesome, Leon said nearly drooling over all his new awesome stuff, well I'm happy you like it, uh oh, I almost forgot about my bounty I left in the trunk; I better go turn him in and get my money before he dies, after all he's no good to me dead; but you can walk around, enjoy your new house, I'll return soon, jack said leaving Leon to explore the huge mansion. So Leon did just that, first he went to the arcade and got his fill of all the old school video games that he never got to play back at the orphanage, and after that he went and checked out his awesome room, he must've played the ps4 for like 5 hours, because when he looked outside it was pitch black dark, and he saw that jacks limo was back, and just when he turned around to go look for him, the vampire poofed behind him scaring him half to death, ahhhh. Oh I'm sorry did I scare you leon, yeah a little, Leon answered nervously. Well tomorrow I want you in the dojo bright and early, jack demanded, we're going to turn you into a formidable for, okay sounds good Leon said optimisticly, well until then goodnight, jack said poofing into a vat and flying away. So Leon laid out on his bed and gathered his thoughts for a second, this day has been awesome, I can't believe I finally got adopted, maybe this new life really will be perfect now if I could only just make some friends, Leon thought to himself. 

 

This is not the end, next chapter........enter Alice!!!


End file.
